Lips of an Angel
by ExtraordinaryGirl92
Summary: Dean leaves Lisa after a while. What happens when an Angel calls him to check up on him? Slash-ish, tiny bit OOC. Rated T for some cursing


**OK so you know the routine: I own nothing. **

**Dean and Cas belong to god...oh I mean Eric Kripke**

**And the song "Lips of an Angel" belongs to Hinder**

* * *

Lips of an Angel

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Dean left Lisa after 8 months of being there. Sure he was content, filling Sam's final promise to have the apple pie life and that Ben was looking up to him like he was Batman and that Lisa was concerned and that she would do anything to make him happy. Yet Dean couldn't take it anymore. Something inside of him was burning, pushing against his heart and mind. It wasn't about Sam or the fact that they were a hair away from being dead; it was much more powerful than that. With that in tote, Dean left Lisa with a goodbye, told her that he was breaking his promise to Sam but it was the only way.

Dean drove his Impala to a hotel not far from Lisa's. He unpacked his few bags and sat on the bed, watching public television.

"Nothing good is on TV anymore." Dean said in an annoyed tone and shut off the TV. He laid back on the bed and tried to close his eyes. That was for 5 minutes when the intro of "Back in Black" played.

"Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled as he searched for his phone. He found it in his pants pocket.  
"Hello?" He asked.

"Dean." An all too familiar, gruff voice said on the other end. _It's not him. It can't be him. He's gone. _Dean thought with millions of emotions.

"C-Cas?" Dean asked to be sure as he sat upright.

"It's me Dean." Castiel said

Dean didn't know what to say. He was speechless. So many things he wanted to say to him. So many things he didn't want to say. He wanted to curse at Cas, asking him why not a proper goodbye. He wanted to make sure that Cas was ok, being the whole Sherriff in Heaven gig.

"How's Heaven?" Dean asked. _Stupid question. _He thought

"It's still chaotic but it's slowly progressing. Not entirely if it'll be normal."

Dean snorted. Yeah since when was heaven even normal with dicks as Angels and an Angel who rode Sam's ass to hell.

"How about you Dean?" Cas asked. _Horrible, upset, I want it all to end. I should be in hell not Sam. I need you back here Cas. I may punch and curse at you but it won't hurt you. I need someone Castiel._

"Fine." Dean said. "Just hanging in there, Lisa and Ben are both sleeping right now."

"They did not wake when the phone rang?" Castiel asked.

"I put it on vibrate." Dean said. "So that's why I'm not talking that loud or screaming and cursing at you."

An abrupt chuckle came from the other line.

"Dean you can't fool me, you're not with Lisa or Ben. You're in a hotel room, your phone was playing some song and you were talking loud before."

"H-how did you…?" Dean began to ask.

"I've been keeping tabs on you from time to time. It's not a walk in the park as you say but I've been watching you from time to time."

"Why couldn't you come here? We could have said goodbye to one another and yet you…" Dean said while taking a shaking breath "You left without a word."

"I couldn't stay Dean Winchester." Cas said, feeling the sting in Dean's voice. "I was sort of tracked."

"You couldn't come down?"

"It's chaotic as I said before. This was the only time I got the chance to make contact with you."

Dean was breathing heavily. His head was pounding and his heart was skipping beats.

"Cas I…I need to go." Dean said, wanting to take the words back.

Silence was on the other end.

"Castiel?"

"Dean?"

"It-it's really good to hear your voice for the first time in a while."

"Yours as well. I must say Goodbye, Dean, but I may be in contact with you again someday."

"Yeah Cas, take care."

The silence came to the phone once again Dean dropped his phone, every nerve he had was shaking. He lay back on his bed and put his fist to his mouth and screamed. He didn't care if people heard him, he screamed so loud to get everything out. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. He may never hear from his angel again, he may never see him again. He couldn't tell him the truth about everything, what his personal hell is without Sam, and what his deeper hell was without his angel being by his side. Dean closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep but images of him and Cas together flashed before him. All the statements, the fights, the talks, invading personal space, saving each other from anything supernatural; The signs of them was right there and Dean felt like the biggest asshole in the world.

He was still shaking as the memories flashed before him, eyes shut tight wanting it to stop but couldn't when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Castiel standing there, his expressionless face showing sadness, hurt and a tiny bit of happiness in his eyes. Dean was shocked and wiped the tears from his eyes.

He got up from the bed and pulled Castiel in for a tight hug, new tears re falling from his face. Cas tried to soothe Dean, hugging him back and telling him it will be ok. Dean stared at Castiel, their faces centimeters from each other, blue eyes colliding with bloodshot green ones, and pulled him in for a kiss. His troubles, pain and hurt of Cas disappeared when they kissed. Both of them, hunter and angel, savior and savant, wanting a fresh new start to their personal hells.

* * *

**Read and Review! :)  
**


End file.
